1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and a method for outputting an audio signal in a portable terminal. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an apparatus and a method for outputting an audio signal when an external apparatus is connected via an ear jack.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a portable terminal is rapidly distributed due to convenience in its portability, service providers have been developing terminals that provide various functions in order to compete in the market. Accordingly, most conventional portable terminals are capable of providing applications, such as a Motion Picture Expert Group Audio Layer-3 (MP3) player or a media player, and games. In addition, they provide a function of outputting an audio signal generated while the application is reproduced to an external apparatus by connecting the external apparatus via an ear jack. An audio signal output from the portable terminal to the external apparatus is a signal intended for an earphone output, thus has a small output capacity of about 2-5 mW. To address this limitation, the external apparatus can be equipped with a high power amplifier for amplification of audio signals provided from the portable terminal. If the external device coupled to an ear jack is not equipped with a high power amplifier, a user has an inconvenience of listening to a low audio signal.